


[podfic] tell me we're dead

by pprfaith, reena_jenkins



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bloodplay, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, F/M, M/M, Mythology - Freeform, Podfic, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Season/Series 01, potentially disturbing imagery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 06:16:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1215739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pprfaith/pseuds/pprfaith, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>'Stiles' is not his name. His Name is something older than the world and wider than the sky.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] tell me we're dead

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [tell me we're dead](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1199628) by [pprfaith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pprfaith/pseuds/pprfaith). 



**Coverartist:**  [](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/) **reena_jenkins**  
 ****  
 **Warnings:** Alternate Universe, Season 1, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Mythology, Bloodplay, Violence, Canonical Character Death, Potentially Disturbing Imagery  
 ****

**Length:** 00:27:15  
 ****  
 **Download link:** You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(TWolf\)%20_tell%20me%20we're%20dead_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://paraka.livejournal.com/) **paraka** , for hosting me!) 

 


End file.
